


Accidental Outing

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/346031.html?thread=61023663#t61023663">prompt</a> at comment_fic on livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Accidental Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/346031.html?thread=61023663#t61023663) at comment_fic on livejournal.

They were usually careful about keeping their relationship on the down low from the rest of them. Though it was likely Natasha, from the way she watched them though didn't say anything to them or the others which Coulson seemed thankful about.

Stark also likely knew.

They hadn't planned on their relationship to be outed to the team by an overly touchy Clint as Steve watches bemused as a smirking Tony and Thor congratulate them on their relationship as Natasha stands off to the side with Banner and a stoic Hill.

Fury sighs.

"I am not paid enough for this."


End file.
